Is This Real?
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: AU *Sequel To Nobody Understands* Almost 10 months have past since the incident happened with Chelsea. She's finally moved on and is learning to be happy and control her powers. What happens when someone from her past that she has never even met wants to meet her? Sheamus/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys this is the OFFICIAL Sequel to Nobody Understands! :D Again, I want to thank everyone who has supported that story and I hope you do the same for this one. :D In this one Chelsea's life has gotten a lot better since what happened but someone from her past comes back that she never even met before! What will happen?! Will she accept that person or not?! A few things, one you flame, you're BLOCKED, end of story, two you flame this story because of a certain someone (Calling him a Murderer etc or starting a debate over it) You're blocked too. It's a story not a debate show! Plus if you noticed Chelsea's last name in the previous story...you should have known he would be in this story. Anyway sorry this Chapter is so short but this Chapter is Important to the plot of the story...trust me. Well on with the story everyone! :D_

Chapter 1

It was a dark rainy night and the bar out of town was busy due to people wanting to get out of the rain. When one guy walked in it was hard meeting the person he was supposed to meet.

"Over here!" Another guy said and the first guy walked over to him. "This bar is so busy I had to save a table ahead of time."

"Why did you want us to meet here Chris?" The guy asked.

"I thought it would be safer." Chris Irvine said. "Now what do you want to know?" He asked.

"What happened that night of the house fires?" The guy asked.

"The first house fire, nobody knows what really happened or how it started." Chris said as he got out his laptop. "All they know is that there were no survivors."

"None whatsoever?" The guy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…if she was there, she gotten out alive somehow." Chris said and the guy sighed in relief.

"And the second one?" He asked.

"913 Valley Drive, run down house burned to the ground, the owners Mark and Martina Gibson believed to have died there." Chris said looking it up.

"Tell me about the couple a bit." The guy said.

"Not much to tell, just a bunch of alcoholics and cocaine addicts." Chris said and the guy growled.

"So she left me for a bigger monster, good riddance." The guy growled some more.

"Something tells me you're glad she's gone." Chris said raising an eyebrow.

"Just tell me if there are any survivors whatsoever." The guy said. "Especially the one I want to know about."

"The one you know about actually got out of there alive." Chris said and the guy sighed in relief. "Unfortunately she doesn't live in that town anymore." He said and the guy banged the table hard and glass shattered everywhere. "Hey whoa whoa whoa! Calm down!"

"How can I?!" The guy asked angrily. "I came all this way for nothing!"

"No you didn't!" Chris yelled. "I know where she lives!" He yelled as the guy calmed down. "She moved upstate just this summer, ever hear of Greyacre College?" He asked.

"The college for students with special powers. I know about that place, I've been there myself." The guy said. "Does she go there?"

"Yeah." Chris said and the guy softly smiled.

"I always wanted her to go there." The guy said to himself as food arrived and they began eating.

"So now that you know her whereabouts, what are you going to do now?" Chris asked the man after they got done eating.

"I'm going to find her." The guy said. "Chris, that bitch has kept me away from her for 19 years hoping to beat what I gave her out, no more threats, no more anything. I'm free to finally meet her."

"What if she doesn't accept you?" Chris asked as the man looked down.

"Then I'll just be out of her life." The man said softly then looked up. "But I have to let her know that I'm alive at least."

"That's understandable." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris." The guy said getting up. "This means a lot."

"Don't mention it." Chris smiled. "Good luck Chris."

"Thanks man." Chris smiled as he walked out and walked into his car and drove off. _"Upstate huh?"_ He thought as he drove.

"Chelsea I hope your life has changed for the better." Chris sighed as he smiled a bit.

 _Me: So this guy's name is Chris huh? Why is he concerned with Chelsea and why does he want to find her? We'll find out as time goes on. Read and Review Everyone! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D If you've been following me on Twitter then you'll be able to see what Stories I'll be Updating Monday-Saturday at 8PM if not then my Twitter is Starpower16290 :D If you're the stalker who won't leave me alone on my other account...then you won't be able to follow me...sorry not sorry. Anyway I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover, Batistasprincess and BornToWin12 (Also for following this story) for reviewing the last Chapter, You rock! :D I would also like to thank KaylaLove143 for following the story, you rock :D I would also like to thank Safanah for both favoring and following the story. You rock too! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 2

 _Beep Beep Beep!_

The first thing Chelsea Benoit…or should we say Chelsea Farrelly heard was her alarm going off. She kept her eyes closed as she struggled to push snooze. When she did she went back to sleep…for five seconds before she popped awake and shut off her alarm and ran to her husband's room and saw he wasn't there. Then she ran downstairs to see that he was fixing breakfast.

"Good morning to you too sleepy head." He smiled at her.

"How can you be so calm, we're going to be late!" She yelled.

"Late for what? It's Saturday, I don't have work and you don't have college, just relax." Stephen smiled as he fixed breakfast some more.

"Sorry…" Chelsea said softly looking down.

"Chelsea, you have nothing to be sorry about." Stephen smiled as he hugged her for a minute. "Don't forget, you're not living where you used to and I'm your husband now ok? You have just as much freedom as I do."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled softly as he kissed her and he went back to fixing breakfast.

"If you want you can go back to bed until breakfast is done and I can wake you up." Stephen suggested.

"No thank you." Chelsea said sitting down. "I want to sit in here and talk to you. If you don't mind I mean…."

"Not at all." Stephen smiled as he put the bacon on two plates. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I don't know…" Chelsea smiled as she blushed.

"You blushing?" Stephen asked as he smiled and Chelsea curled up in a ball.

"N…no…!..." She said hiding.

"You look cute when you blush." Stephen smiled as he started the eggs and she whined. "I'm surprised nobody liked you before me, you're cute, smart, nice, and beautiful." He said as he cooked the eggs.

"They thought I was a freak…." Chelsea said softly uncurling herself.

"Well I never thought that and never will." Stephen said.

"Thank you…" Chelsea smiled as she uncurled herself

"You're my wife Chelsea; I could never think that of you." Stephen smiled as the eggs got done and he put them on the plates then he gave Chelsea one and he put down one for himself and he got a glass for Chelsea and put Orange Juice in it and he got himself some coffee and they began eating.

"Stephen?" Chelsea asked as they ate.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever regret not having a real wedding?" Chelsea asked.

"What are you talking about?" Stephen asked as he ate.

"We got married in a court house after all." Chelsea said.

"So? To me weddings don't matter as long as you marry the person you really want to spend the rest of your life with." Stephen said. "Honestly I think that about you. I know girls like big fancy weddings and stuff."

"Not me…I just wanted someone to love me." Chelsea said softly as she munched on her toast.

"Well you have that." Stephen smiled.

"Plus…who would show up to my wedding….?" Chelsea asked.

"Well my family and friends would show up and they would love you." Stephen smiled. "I know Jon and Christa would show up as well."

"The thing is….I haven't heard from Jon in a week….I don't know what's up…." Chelsea said softly.

"Maybe we can visit him next weekend. This weekend there's a carnival which I know you want to go to." Stephen smiled.

"Thank you Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she finished her toast and started on her bacon. "I've never been to a carnival before."

"Not even with Jon?" Stephen asked surprised.

"Nope…Mark didn't want me to go…and threatened to shoot me…." Chelsea said shaking at the thought.

"Well Mark isn't here anymore and I want you to go." Stephen said as he finished his food. "In fact…will you be my date tonight?" He asked as he smiled

"Of course." Chelsea smiled softly as he got up.

"I'll be right back." He said walking out.

"Where are you going?" Chelsea asked.

"Outside for a minute." Stephen said as Chelsea stared at his Pajama pants pocket and a pack of cigarettes flown out and into her hands.

"Have fun." Chelsea said. _"Try to quit my ass."_ She thought as she snuck one and he walked back in.

"Very funny Chelsea, where are my cigarettes?" He asked.

"You told me you'd try to quit." Chelsea said

"I am." Stephen said as he took his pack and looked inside. "I could be telling _you_ the same thing."

"My last one was three days ago, when was your last one?" Chelsea asked as she finished eating.

"Last night…you win." Stephen said as he walked outside with Chelsea following.

"Seems like I'm taking quitting more seriously than you." Chelsea said as she took his lighter and lit hers.

"I'm trying to quit myself." Stephen said as he lit his. "I smoked longer and more than you."

"You could be a bad influence on me by making me smoke more." Chelsea said taking a puff

"I'm trying to quit." Stephen said. "Besides you told me that you used to smoke because of stress of your family, now it's all gone, I think you're becoming addicted badly."

"How about this, we don't smoke for a week after this, deal?" Chelsea asked

"Deal." Stephen said. "Good thing we can tell when we're lying to each other."

"Yeah." Chelsea said as she took another drag. "Don't know about you but I can survive without one for a week."

"So can I Chelsea." Stephen smiled.

 _Me: So it looks like Chelsea's going to her first carnival. How will it go? Will Chris make an appearance? Read and Review Everyone! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D This Chapter, Chelsea and Stephen go to the Carnival :D How will it go? :D I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover and Batistasprincess for reviewing the last Chapter, you guys rock! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 3

Later that evening Chelsea had on a Black Crop Tee that had a Giant R in the middle, Blue Jeans and her Blue Converse. She looked at herself in the mirror before trying to call Jon again…but no answer.

"Why isn't he answering?" Chelsea asked as she put her phone in her purse then went to Stephen's room and saw he just had his jeans on.

"I see that you're ready." Stephen smiled at her and Chelsea stood there blushing. "Chelsea? Are you ok?" He asked as he walked over to her and felt her forehead. "We can wait until tomorrow if you're not feeling well."

"I'm feeling ok…" Chelsea said softly. "It's just that….I rarely see you without your shirt…." She blushed.

"Is that a bad thing? Am I ugly?" Stephen asked and Chelsea shook her head.

"Not at all." Chelsea said quickly. "I like it." She blushed and Stephen smiled and thought for a minute.

"Chelsea? Were you ever taught about sex? I mean besides what they teach you in class?" Stephen asked.

"Besides those groups that we were forced to go to, no…" Chelsea looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry." She whined.

"Hey why are you sorry, you had crappy parents." Stephen said as he hugged her and Chelsea hugged him back. "That means when we finally make love, I'll have to teach you myself." He smiled and Chelsea froze.

"Does….it have to be right away…..?" Chelsea asked softly and nervously.

"No it doesn't. It can be when you're ready." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled at him. "I'm sorry I suck as a wife."

"Chelsea, no you don't ok?" Stephen asked. "No matter what I love you and I mean it to ok?"

"Ok…" Chelsea said softly as Stephen broke the hug and he put on a blue T Shirt and tucked it in.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he nodded his head.

"Let's." Chelsea smiled as they walked downstairs and left.

When they got to the carnival, Chelsea was amazed at everything since she has never been to one before. She also stayed close to Stephen since she's never been to a carnival…or a huge gathering before.

"What can we do first?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, let me impress you by winning you some stuff." Stephen smiled as they got to a test your strength station.

"Welcome you two, would you like to try? 3 bucks." The guy said as Stephen handed him 3 dollars and he grabbed the hammer and hit the thing and the bell rang and Stephen picked out a small bear and handed it to Chelsea.

"For you my lady." Stephen smiled.

"Thank you Stephen." Chelsea blushed as she took it and they went past a dart game.

"Would you two like to try to throw some darts? First one is free." The guy said and Chelsea gave him a look to say she didn't trust him.

"I'd like to try." Stephen smiled as he grabbed a dart and threw it and hit a balloon.

"Pretty good sir want to try 3 more for a small prize? Only 6 dollars." He smiled.

"Of course." Stephen smiled and Chelsea gave him a look and he hit two out of three.

"Would you like to try 3 more for a bigger prize and 50% off?" The guy asked.

"I think we'll just…" Chelsea was about to say.

"I will." Stephen smiled as he tried 3 more and got them.

"Nice job!" The guy smiled. "That'll be 25 dollars."

"You just ripped us o…" Chelsea was about to say but Stephen cut her off.

"Give me the pink Care Bear please." Stephen said as he paid the guy 25 dollars and the guy gave him the giant pink Care Bear.

"Thank you." The guy said.

"Don't mention it." Stephen said as they walked away.

"Stephen he ripped you out of 25 dollars!" Chelsea yelled.

"Watch." Stephen smiled as he held his hand up and a 20 dollar bill and a five dollar bill flown in his hand.

"How?!" She asked.

"You forgot I had telekinesis too?" Stephen asked as he smiled. "I knew he was going to rip him off so I figured I would let him have the last laugh."He smiled. "Then when he wasn't looking I would get my money back."

"You're good." Chelsea giggled.

"Thank you." He smiled as he handed her the Care Bear. "For you."

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she hugged it. "Done impressing me yet?"

"Nah, a few more things then I'll be done." He smiled at her.

After Stephen played a few more carnival games with Chelsea playing a couple as well, the two got some Nachos and some Funnel Cake and decided to take a break.

"So having fun so far?" Stephen asked as he munched on some nachos.

"You bet." Chelsea smiled as she ate hers. "I never knew carnivals were so fun."

"Wait until we get on the rides." Stephen smiled as he finished his nachos and took a drink of his soda then Chelsea got an idea and took a piece of funnel cake and fed it to him.

"That was unexpected of me…" Chelsea blushed as Stephen fed her a piece of it.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Delicious." She smiled as they kept feeding each other funnel cake.

Meanwhile what the two didn't know was that they were being watched.

" _Chelsea."_ Chris thought as he stayed far away to not be seen or noticed but close enough to keep an eye on them. _"You're all grown up…and into a beautiful woman…unlike your mother."_ He thought as he watched Stephen. _"He looks too old for her…what is he to Chelsea?"_ He thought.

 _Me: Oh look who decided to show up to the carnival as well! Why does Chris not trust Stephen? Why does Chris Care about Chelsea? Read and Review everyone! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: I'M ALIVE! :D :D And I'm back with the next Chapter! :D Sorry I took forever but I've had a bit of writers block and wasn't in the writing mood for a long time. But I'm here now right?! :D Anyway I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover, Batistasprincess, and Safanah for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 4

After the two got done eating, they sat there watching everyone walk past them.

"Chelsea?" Stephen asked as Chelsea looked over at him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Are you having a good time?" Stephen asked.

"Of course." Chelsea smiled at him. "First time I'm able to without having to worry about anything." She said.

"Glad I could help you feel that way." Stephen said. "I don't want you to worry about anything anymore if you can help it."

"Well I am worried about Jon though…" Chelsea said softly looking down. "What if he got in jail or worse, in prison…?" She asked.

"Chelsea I hate to say it but Jon is responsible for Jon." Stephen said feeling bad. "You know what kind of trouble he got in."

"The thing is…I think that he held back because of me…now that I'm here and he's there….I don't know what." Chelsea sighed.

"I'll tell you what, before we go and visit next weekend, I'll look and see if he's ok." Stephen said as Chelsea hugged him.

"Thank you so much." Chelsea smiled hugging him tightly. "You're the best husband ever."

"I'm your only husband…I hope." Stephen joked.

"You are, don't worry." Chelsea giggled as Stephen hugged her back. Seeing her come out of her shell like that made him happy.

"You're good enough to go on some rides?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head. "Let's go then." He said as the two got up and they walked to where the rides are.

Meanwhile Chris got close and looked on at them.

"Husband? She's married?" He asked himself as he got his phone out and called Chris. "Chris why didn't you tell me she was married?" He asked.

" _Married? So you finally found her?"_ Chris asked.

"Yes but she's with someone that looks in his late 30's early 40's and they're married." Chris said in disbelief. "Question is why are they married?"

" _Maybe she's happy with him."_ Chris suggested.

"She's too young to be married, much less to a much older man!" Chris snapped. "I bet he forced her into the marriage."

" _Maybe he loves her, go ahead and introduce yourself to them."_ Chris suggested.

"I can't just walk right up to Chelsea, she'll freak out, call the cops or I'll get into a fight with her husband!" Chris snapped more. "Plus if I do it like that, she won't believe why I want to talk to her."

" _Calm down Chris."_ Chris said calmly. _"I'm sure Chelsea won't freak out when she sees you."_

"She'll ask why I know her and all of that….I'll find a way. I promise." Chris said. "I just want her to know I exist that's all."

" _I know Chris I know."_ Chris said. _"Call me if something else comes up, I'll try to look up her husband."_

"Thanks man." Chris said as he hung up. "Gotta find them again." He said walking off to find them.

"How was that?" Stephen asked as Chelsea got off a ride.

"That was fun." Chelsea smiled as she jumped in his arms. "Let's go on the Farris wheel next, It's almost dark and the fireworks are about to start, we may be at the top."

"If that's what you want." Stephen smiled as they got in the line for the Farris Wheel.

"Stephen, you're still carrying me." Chelsea said as they got in line.

"You think I mind?" Stephen asked as he smiled.

"What if people see?" Chelsea asked turning red.

"Let them." He whispered as they waited in line some more. "Nothing wrong with carrying my wife."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as they waited in line some more.

When it was their turn to get on the Farris Wheel, Chelsea noticed in the corner of her eye that Stephen was talking to the guy, she could swore he gave him a 5. When he did the two got on and looked up at the sky.

"It's beautiful." Chelsea smiled.

"First time on a Farris Wheel?" Stephen asked.

"Of course, first time at a fair period, remember?" Chelsea asked giggling.

"Right right." Stephen said. "I figured you had some outings with your mother and stepfather."

"None at all….we didn't even celebrate the holidays together…..no family came around because Mark threatened to kill them all…..come to think about it…..I think he was abusing Martina as well…..except I never saw or heard…..only loud arguing." Chelsea said looking down.

"Whatever happened, you're safe now and yes we're celebrating holidays." Stephen smiled as he pulled her close and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming into my life." Chelsea smiled as she sighed happily.

"Thank you for being in mine." Stephen said as they stopped and Chelsea looked down to see that they were at the top.

"Why did we stop?" Chelsea asked.

"Watch." Stephen said smiling and they saw the fireworks go off.

"Did you set all this up?" Chelsea asked as she laughed a bit.

"The fireworks no, us seeing them at the top of the Farris Wheel yes." Stephen smiled at her.

"You are one amazing man." Chelsea smiled as she sat back and watched the fireworks with him.

"I wouldn't go that far." Stephen chuckled trying to be modest.

"It's true though." Chelsea smiled at him then turned red.

"Are you ok, Chelsea?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah….just….just….." Chelsea struggled to say. "Will….you kiss me?" She asked turning redder. "I read in books and movies that moments like these are perfect to kiss!" She said quickly as she closed her eyes embarrassed.

Stephen smiled and chuckled a bit before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Chelsea opened her eyes in shock for a second before closing them and wrapping her arms around him. Sure the two kissed each other on the cheek and once or twice like this when they got married, but never had an emotional one like this before. After they started moving, the two broke apart.

"Wow." Chelsea said softly. "That was amazing."

"I agree." Stephen smiled as they stopped and they got off. "If you want a kiss, you can kiss me anytime." He chuckled as they walked to the car.

"Same with you." Chelsea smiled.

 _Me: Ok first off, Why would Chris care that Chelsea is married at a young age?! What is going on? Second it's adorable how Chelsea is around Stephen, don't forget he's the first guy she's ever been with so she has a lot to learn. :D Plus that story on the Farris Wheel was pretty sad huh? But at least things are better. :D Read and Review Everyone! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. :D I've had another block, plus I've been focusing on my gaming. But I had an idea and typed it out on my iPad so here's the result! :D I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover and BornToWin12 for reviewing the last Chapter. You guys rock! :D I would also like to thank GoldenGirl1920 and Narabeleth Du For following the story. You guys rock too! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 5

Later that night, Chelsea was up in her room playing on her iPad. She could not get over what an amazing day she had with Stephen. If she believed fairy tales, then she was sure living one. One problem was, she didn't want it to end.

 _"Everything was perfect today."_ Chelsea thought as she was in a battle. _"Maybe it can go on."_ She thought as she got up and walked to Stephen's room and saw him work on his laptop and she blushed.

"Oh hey Chelsea." He smiled as she blushed. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"You're shirtless again..." She blushed.

"Oh?"

"It's alright, like I said earlier, I'm not used to seeing you without one." Chelsea said quickly. "It's no problem, really."

"Ok." Stephen smiled as he turned back to his laptop.

"Can I...lay next to you?" Chelsea asked nervously.

"Of course." Stephen smiled looking at her. "You don't have to ask to get in bed with me."

"If you say so." Chelsea said softly as she got up on the bed and got under the covers and laid next to him. "You have pants on right?"

"I'm wearing Boxer shorts." He said working.

"Alright..."Chelsea said feeling more nervous as she opened up her Gameboy App on her iPad and finished her battle and explored some more.

"Whatcha playing?" Stephen asked when he finished his work for the night then turned off his laptop and put it on his nightstand.

"And old Pokemon game." Chelsea said. "Well not necessarily old, somebody hacked it into a new game." She smiled

"Ah." He said scooting close to her and watching her play.

"You'll get bored." She giggled.

"Doubt it." He smiled. "I'm not so far " He said watching her some more.

"I've never been able to play the games I wanted growing up until now." Chelsea smiled. "Glad I am. Well minus 3DS games."

"Need a different system for those games?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Well I'll get it tomorrow if you want."

"No thank you." Chelsea said quickly. "Stephen you got me more than I could ask for. You got me a new wardrobe, an IPad, a laptop, all the things I needed. You've gotten me enough. Plus you're paying for my College."

"One more thing won't hurt." Stephen smiled. "Besides the clothes and other things non electronics were stuff replaced in the fire."

"Still...you spoil me too much..." Chelsea said blushing.

"And that's a bad thing?" Stephen asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No..."Chelsea said softly. "I don't want you to think I'm using you..." She said softly.

"Chelsea, I could never think that." Stephen said. "I just taking care of you." He said kissing her forehead.

"O...ok.." Chelsea said looking down. "Stephen?"

"Hm?"

"Could you kiss me like you did on the Farris Wheel?" Chelsea asked.

"I told you, you don't have to ask me for kisses, but I can." Stephen smiled as he gently put his hand on her cheek and they looked at each other and he gently put his lips on hers and they kissed for a while then he gently broke it and smiled at her. Then she went and kissed him again and wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her as he took a risk and softly licked her lips but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's alright..got scared for a minute." Chelsea whispered nervously.

"Don't have to be scared around me." Stephen whispered. "I promise." He said as he softly kissed her again and she kissed him back then he tried licking her lips again and this time was met with her tongue licking his then their mouths opened and their tongues playing with each other. After a bit they broke apart for air.

"Wow...better than...what I expected." Chelsea panted.

"Glad you think so." Stephen smiled. "Chelsea...you...wanna take this further?" He asked.

"I...I...I don't know." She said looking down.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Stephen said.

"I'm sorry..." She whined.

"Don't be." He said softly kissing you. "When you're ready then we'll make love, and I promise you it'll be beautiful." He said.

"It will?" Chelsea asked softly.

"Chelsea, sex between a man and his wife is amazing." Stephen smiled having her look up at him. "It's different than what you've heard at school between your classmates."

"If you say so." Chelsea smiled softly.

"We better get to bed. It's late." Stephen said.

"Actually...can I sleep in here tonight?" Chelsea asked getting really nervous

"Of course." Stephen smiled as he turned off the lights and laid down and so did Chelsea. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered as she closed her eyes and Stephen pulled her close to him and closed his eyes himself.

The next morning Chelsea woke up and saw Stephen sleeping next to her with an arm around her. She smiled as she got up, she was so lucky to have him. She quietly walked down to the kitchen and got some pancake mix out and some bacon and got out some milk and a bowl out and started mixing the pancake mix and milk together then pouring it in the skillet and watching it cook.

 _"Let's see if I can do this."_ Chelsea thought as she looked at the Pancake cooking and focused, then it flipped over on its own. _"Yes!"_ She thought happily.

After she got breakfast done she's saw that Stephen wasn't awake yet so she fixed his coffee then focused and used her powers to put the plates on a tray, then the coffee and orange juice then she focused her powers to lift the tray and had it follow her upstairs and into Stephen's room. When she was up there, he was still sleeping so she gently put the tray down so that it wouldn't fall, then she got next to him.

"Wake up." Chelsea whispered as she gently woke up Stephen and he groaned and woke up.

"Morning." Stephen smiled as he got up and stretched then saw the food. "You made breakfast?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Chelsea smiled. "Eat up." She said as he ate.

"This is good." Stephen smiled as he ate.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she herself. "I...used my powers to help me get things done quicker." She said.

"Did you now?" Stephen asked as he ate some more. "You've gotten much better at control than when I first met you."

"Well I got an amazing teacher after all." Chelsea smiled at him.

 _Me: Don't you love these two together? :D Plus seems like Chelsea got better with her powers between stories. :D Read and Review everyone! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter! :D Once again Laziness and writers block got in he way but hopefully this Chapter makes up for it! :D Before anyone wonders, I'm still working on Seeing the Paranormal but ideas for that story don't come as easily as I want them do but be patient with me ok?! lol Anyway I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover and Batistasprincess for reviewing the last chapter, you rock! :D Now on with the Story! :D_

Chapter 6

It was Monday morning and Chelsea just got ready for school. She ran downstairs and saw Stephen getting ready for work.

"Morning Chels. Need a ride to school?" He asked

"No thanks, I can walk." Chelsea said. "I need some fresh air anyway."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight then." He said as Chelsea kissed his cheek.

"See you tonight." Chelsea smiled as she walked out the door then walked to Dunkin Donuts to get some breakfast. When she got in there she passed a girl who seemed to be talking to herself.

"I'm telling you, it could be much worse. This place could have been a Taco Bell." The girl said as Chelsea ordered her food and glanced at her.

 _"Who is she talking to?"_ Chelsea thought as she waited on her stuff, when she got it she started to walk out but then the girl called for her.

"Hey!" The girl smiled as she walked up to Chelsea. "You go to Greyacre too right?" She asked

"I do, you go there too?" Chelsea asked.

"Of course, I think we're in the same mathematics class." The girl said.

"Sorry...don't take the the wrong way...but I don't pay much attention to anybody but the teachers there." Chelsea said as the two walked out.

"Shy?" The girl asked as she shook her head. "I almost forgot to Introduce myself, I'm Katie." She smiled.

"Chelsea." Chelsea said softly.

"You are in my mathematics class!" Katie smiled. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah." Chelsea said as they got on the bus and headed to the collage.

"So what's your special gift?" Katie asked as she sat next to Chelsea.

"My gift?"

"We both know Greyacre only accepts people with special gifts such as people who are psychic, able to sense ghosts. Like that. Me? I can see and talk to ghosts, how awesome is that?!" Katie asked

"You actually tell people out of the blue that?" Chelsea asked looking at her.

"Of course." Katie smiled. "My husband told me to tell people my power, if they don't believe me that's not my problem so don't make it my problem."

"You're married? And you're how old?" Chelsea asked with her eyes wide.

"20." Katie said. "You have a problem with me being married so young?" She asked as she glanced at Chelsea.

"No no. I'm just surprised to see someone else marry young." Chelsea said softly.

"Does that mean...?"

"I'm married too." Chelsea said.

"That's so cool!" Katie smiled hugging Chelsea. "We can defiantly be friends!"

"Katie...?" Chelsea asked as the bus got off at the Collage and Chelsea and Katie got off.

"What is it?" Katie asked and Chelsea took a deep breath.

"You don't want to be friends with me. I'm nothing but trouble." Chelsea said. "If you saw what I saw and did, you'd understand." She said as she walked to her first class and Katie just stood there for a minute.

 _"Can't be worse than my troubled past."_ Katie thought as she went to her first class.

Elsewhere Stephen was taking a break before his next patient so he went up on the roof and sighed. He needed a cigarette but couldn't let Chelsea win the bet. He sighed as he went and leaned on the wall and looked down.

"Surprised you're not up here smoking." A guy with a southern accent said as he played on a PS Vita.

"Surprised you're up here at all, Allen." Stephen said.

"It's a nice day so I figured I'd take one of my breaks up here." Allen said, eyes on his game.

"Well I'm in a bet with my wife right now to see if we can go without smoking for a week." Stephen said. "Surprised I lasted this long."

"When did this start?" Allen asked.

"Saturday morning."

"Yeah I see you caving first." Allen snickered.

"Some friend you are." Stephen groaned. "Hey Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"Your wife goes to Greyacre too doesn't she?" Stephen asked.

"She does, didn't you say your wife goes as well?" Allen asked.

"Of course." Stephen smiled nodding his head. "I wonder if the two get along, Chelsea could use some friends."

"Katie too." Allen said.

When lunch rolled around, Chelsea went and got a pan pizza, a bag of cheez its and a Snapple. After she got her lunch, she sat outside at her usual table and started eating.

 _"I'll admit, I was kind of mean to Katie but at he same time though...I can't have anymore friends...not after what I did..."_ Chelsea thought as she got her phone out and called Jon but no luck. _"I'm starting to think Jon had enough and decided to quit being my friend...maybe Christa too."_ She sighed.

"This seat taken?" A voice asked and Chelsea looked up to see Katie with her lunch.

"Sure..." Chelsea said softly as Katie sat down and began eating.

"Hey Chelsea, I know you said that I shouldn't be friends with you because of your past, but I can't help but want to try anyway." Katie said as Chelsea looked up. "Before I lived here, I lived with my brother and I got in all kinds of trouble...all because people didn't believe me about my powers, I got picked on and I even started fights. One night I almost arrested." She chuckled. "But since I met my husband I changed for the better." She smiled. "He's always been there for me." She kept smiling but Chelsea kept silent. "Chelsea, I didn't tell you my past so you'll become my friend, I told you my past because if we do become friends, I'll accept you. All of you, even what you did."

 _"She seems truthful to what she said."_ Chelsea thought. _"But I meant what I said...no more friends...it's better this way."_ She thought.

 _Me: Ok I understand Chelsea's reasoning but Katie just threw herself at her and still doesn't want any friends! Will that change though? Read and Review everybody. :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys I am FINALLY back with the next Chapter! :D Sorry I took so long but I had a lot going on, plus no writing inspiration which really sucks because I really do like writing. :( But here's the next Chapter. :D I'd like to thank DanDJohnMLover, BornToWin12 and Batistasprincess for reviewing the last Chapter! You guys rule! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 7

After school, Chelsea gathered her things and walked out and quickly walked to the bus stop waiting on the bus waiting on the bus. Hopefully avoiding Katie at the same time, unfortunately the later didn't work.

"Chelsea hey!" Katie smiled running up to her and Chelsea froze. "Awesome that you take the afternoon bus." She smiled.

 _"Will this girl leave me alone?!"_ Chelsea thought. _"I don't want to be her friend, I can't be her friend, No means NO!"_ She thought as the bus got there and Chelsea quickly ran to the back and sat down and ducked so Katie couldn't find her. After the bus started moving she looked up and saw Katie sit in the middle of it. _"Thank god."_ She thought as she got out her phone and started playing a game on it.

After the bus stopped at Dunkin Donuts, Katie got off first, followed by Chelsea.

"Knew you were hiding." Katie smiled.

"Katie please...I meant what I said." Chelsea said nervously.

"So did I." Katie smiled.

"So could you please stop trying to force me to be your friend?" Chelsea asked. "I can't have and don't want any friends at the moment."

"Why not Chelsea? It seriously can't be that bad." Katie said

"If you saw what I did, you'd understand." Chelsea said walking home but Katie followed.

"Chelsea, whatever happened I'll-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OK?!" Chelsea screamed as Katie flew back a bit and fell on her butt and Chelsea froze but quickly ran home.

 _"Strong wind today."_ Katie thought as she got up and walked to her house.

After Chelsea got home, she slammed the door and took a few deep breaths.

 _"I lost control again...all because that girl won't leave me alone!"_ Chelsea thought. _"If I have another friend I'll just kill them like I did everyone at that party."_ She thought as she looked down. _"She has to understand that I'm a monster..."_

Later that night, Chelsea just finished her homework and was laying on the bed when she heard the front door open.

"Chelsea I'm home!" Stephen called out as Chelsea got up and walked downstairs.

"Hey." She said.

"You look tired. Long day?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Chelsea sighed.

"Well I brought home KFC since it was a long day at the office." He said as he walked in the kitchen and Chelsea followed.

"You're telling me." Chelsea said sitting down.

"What happened with you? Everything ok?" He asked fixing their plates.

"I met this girl at school today and-"

"A girl huh? Is she your friend?" Stephen asked cutting her off.

"Trying to be." Chelsea sighed.

"You still going on how you'll put everybody in danger if you get close to them?" Stephen asked. "Chelsea? Ever stop and think some people are willing to take that risk?" He asked.

"I don't want them too." Chelsea said. "I can't have another death on my conscious."

"Chelsea, you're not gonna put everybody you meet in a bad situation." Stephen said handing her, her plate.

"She made me lose control of my powers today." Chelsea sighed.

"That bad huh?" Stephen asked as he sighed and put down his plate. "Chelsea I keep telling you, not everybody is going to put you in bad situations."

"I just don't want any friends right now Stephen, why can't you accept that?" Chelsea asked.

"I can Chelsea but that doesn't mean you have to push everybody away that wants to be your friend." Stephen said sitting down.

"Right now I can." Chelsea sighed. "It's better that we don't be friends." She said as they began eating.

Later that night, Chelsea was on her tablet getting ready to go to sleep when she decided to check Twitter and looked and saw that Jon didn't tweet at all this month.

 _"Not answering my calls, not tweeting? What's going on?"_ Chelsea thought as she saw a notification and looked and saw Katie wanted to follow her. _"How did she find me?!"_ She thought surprised and getting mad. _"I have a private account so if I just leave well enough alone, she'll get the message."_ She thought as she declined Katie's request to follow her.

"That should teach her." She sighed as she did her homework then called Jon again but no luck. _"What is going on with him?"_ She thought as she put her tablet up and fell asleep.

"Took you long enough." Chris told Chris Irvine as he walked in the hotel room.

"You do realize it's two hours where I live to get here upstate right?" Chris I asked him sitting down.

"I know I know." Chris sighed. "I'm just having no luck with Chelsea that's all."

"Well good news, that man you told me about, her husband, he actually is." Chris I said handing Chris a folder and he looked inside it. "His name is Stephen Farrelly, his family came to the US when he was just 10, he's a licensed therapist, he was actually. A councilor at Chelsea's old school for 6 months."

"He accepted a job here then moved here with Chelsea." Chris said looking at the files. "My guess, so Chelsea can go to Greyacre." He said then his eyes widen. "Am I reading this right?"

"What?" Chris I asked.

"He's exactly like Chelsea and I." Chris said softly. "He has Telekinesis too..."

"You're reading it right." Chris I said. "Apparently, something happened with him and his powers that made his family move here."

"My guess is that he wanted found out about Chelsea and wanted to teach her how to control her powers." Chris said. "Too bad from what you told me about those two fires...people are cruel."

"Yeah...You want me to find more information?" Chris I asked.

"Please." Chris said as he sighed and handed him back the folder. "I'm sorry Chris...its just that I'm finally able to have a relationship with her...but I'm worried..."

"It's normal Chris." Chris I said getting up. "I'd be careful with her...after how Martina treated her and all..."

"I will man." Chris said as Chris I left and he sighed and went to lay down.

 _"Martina, I hope you and that demon are in hell...sorry it had to come to this but at least Chelsea is free."_ He thought.

 _Me: WHAT connection does Chris have to Chelsea and why does he want to have some relationships with her?! Hopefully we find out soon enough! And will Katie be able to be friends with Chelsea? She seems guarded ever since what happened last story and I mean REALLY guarded! Will it be broken? Read and Review everybody! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys I am SO SO SO SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER! :( :( :( I've just been through so much the past few months, not having any motivation to do ANYTHING etc. But I am BACK with the next Chapter and I hope there's not too much writing rust! Anyway I would like to think RockinPurpleSarah, Batistasprincess and BornToWin12 for reviewing the last Chapter. :D You guys rock! :D And I hope you guys stuck with me and hung in there! :D Anyway ON WITH THE STORY! :D :D_

Chapter 8

The next morning Chelsea was getting ready for school like always and decided to try and call Jon again.

" _Come on, pick up."_ Chelsea thought as it went to voicemail. _"What is going on with him?!"_ She thought. _"I hope he didn't join a gang or something."_ She thought going downstairs and saw Stephen read the paper and looked at the French toast on the table then looked up at the cabinet and opened with her mind and slowly got a plate down then slowly put it on the table. Then looked at the French toast and lifted one with her mind and put it down. After that she looked up in the cabinet and took down a cup and placed it down then opened the fridge and took out the orange juice, all with her mind. When it was hovering over her glass, she opened it and started pouring it.

"Looks like you have pretty good control." Stephen said as Chelsea got spooked and dropped the orange juice on the floor and it spilled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Chelsea said feeling bad and scared.

"Chelsea, Chelsea calm down! It's alright." Stephen said getting up and picking up the carton then going to get a rag and clean it up.

"Guess I don't have as much control as I thought…" Chelsea said sadly.

"It's ok Chelsea, it takes a while like I said." Stephen said as he finished and put the rag down in the sink and hugged her. "It's no big deal, if stuff gets spilled or breaks while practicing, it's alright."

"If you say so…" Chelsea said softly as she hugged him back.

"I'm not going to get mad for you practicing." Stephen said softly.

"Ok…" Chelsea said hugging him more. "I'm still not used to this."

"Used to what?" Stephen asked.

"Not being yelled at, beat up on…stuff like that." Chelsea said.

"Well you're safe with me Chelsea." Stephen said as he looked at her. "I love you and people who love each other don't hurt each other no matter what, they care for each other and watch out for each other."

"Ok…" Chelsea said as she nodded her head. "I love you too Stephen." She said as he gave her a kiss.

"Let's eat so we'll be ok for work and school." Stephen said as he sat down at the table and so did Chelsea and they started eating.

"Hey Stephen?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah?" Stephen asked.

"Think you can take me to school today?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't mind but why do you ask?"

"No reason." Chelsea said quickly.

"Is it because you want to avoid that girl?" Stephen asked looking at her.

"No!" Chelsea said quickly once again.

"Chelsea."

"It's not!"

"Chelsea."

"I swear!"

"Chelsea."

"Ok it is." Chelsea sighed.

"You're not gonna put her in danger." Stephen sighed.

"You don't know that." Chelsea said. "I'm just now learning to control my powers."

"Maybe being her friend or at least sociable with her will help you." Stephen said. "I mean something is up with Jon and I'm working half the time. Can you at least try?"

"Stephen…"

"For me?"

"Fine." Chelsea sighed more as Stephen walked over to her and hugged her.

"That's my girl." He smiled. "Come on, finish up and I'll take you to school."

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled softly as she finished eating.

After breakfast and taking Chelsea to school, Stephen pulled into work and got out of his car and walked inside.

"Somebody looks grumpy this morning." Allen said in the break room playing his PS Vita.

"Long story." Stephen sighed sitting down.

"Lost the bet against wifey?" Allen asked.

"No, but I would kill for a cigarette right now." Stephen said.

"No smoking inside dude." Allen joked.

"Shut up." Stephen softly growled.

"Wanna talk about it?" Allen asked.

"Chelsea is refusing to make friends." Stephen said.

"How come?" Allen asked.

"Long story, I do mean long and I'm not gonna say because I respect my wife." Stephen said.

"Like I said, Katie was in the same boat as her because people made fun of her powers." Allen said as Stephen quickly looked at him.

"Powers?" Stephen asked. "What kind of powers."

"Swear on Notre Dame's winning streak and I'll tell you." Allen smirked.

"Fuck you but ok." Stephen growled.

"Do NOT Tell ANYBODY This." Allen said looking around then looking back to Stephen. "Katie can see and talk to spirits."

"You're kidding!" Stephen said shocked.

"Nope, I've seen proof." Allen said. "That actually helped me out with something I won't say right now. But yes, Katie can see and talk to spirits."

"So that's how she got into Greyacre." Stephen said.

"Yeah, how did Chelsea get in? Because we both know nobody gets into that collage without having a supernatural power." Stephen said.

"Swear on the Bulldog's winning the next game and I'll tell you." Stephen smirked.

"Go fuck yourself! But fine." Allen growled.

"Don't tell anyone but Chelsea has Telekinesis." Stephen said.

"Telekinesis?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, she's scared because she didn't know she had it until I was a councilor at her high school." Stephen said.

"So she was jail bait then?" Allen asked.

"She was legal!" Stephen growled at him softly. "But not the point."

"Chill man I was joking." Allen chuckled softly.

"She's just now controlling her powers at a rate where she doesn't have to be emotionless." Stephen said. "Not saying much more, but her old town…she did not have a good time."

"I see." Allen said. "I still think her and Katie would be good friends."

"I think that too." Stephen said.

Darning lunch Chelsea just got done eating and started just walking around in silence looking around.

" _Maybe I should let my guard down a bit."_ Chelsea thought walking around. _"Everybody in this town seems nice."_ She thought.

"Hey! Chelsea isn't it?" A voice asked and Chelsea saw somebody run over to her with a clip board.

"Can I help you?" Chelsea asked softly.

"Yeah, we need volunteers for Saturday." The person said. "We're working on building houses for the homeless. The buildings are already built we just need people to work on the inside."

"I'll think about it." Chelsea said softly.

"So I'll put you down for Saturday then?" The person asked writing down her name

"I just said I'll think about it." Chelsea said. "What are you doing?!" She asked getting mad

"Believe it or not I can actually see you there. You see, I can see into the future and I'm never wrong and I see you there." The person smiled handing Chelsea a card. "See you Saturday!" They waved as Chelsea rolled her eyes.

" _One vision you'll get wrong."_ Chelsea thought annoyed as she walked around some more.

 _Me: Looks like Chelsea is gonna be busy Saturday huh? And it looks like the guys will try to get their wives to be friends. Will they do it? Will they be friends on their own? :D Read and Review Everybody! :D_


End file.
